DNA Fixated
by Viet Devil
Summary: The team had been sent on another mission, their job? Find out the massive drop in animals on an island near Iceland, and see if the unmarked facility has anything to do with it. Though, they never get a simple mission. The scientist just found six new test subjects. Can they make it out the same? (Rewritten!)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** ***Spongebob time card announcer*** _ **Four years later.**_ **So, yeah. This is being rewritten. I'm changing a lot of things around so that it actually makes sense. I didn't really like how i wrote it at all before. If you had read the old version, then you'll immediately find the changes within just this chapter. I also changed with how the story would go and end, cause ya know, four years later i kind of forgotten wtf i was doing. You'll find out that some things remained the same. I twiddled things around. What do you call them? A face lift?**

* * *

Dick could recount on the many times that Bruce had pushed himself as Batman, to the point where it would even anger Alfred for being so careless with his health. The old butler had to constantly remind the man that exhaustion can affect a person's mind, thus effecting Batman's work.

Which Dick translates that as a tired bat, was a bad bat.

There were times where Bruce was a hypocrite and repeat the words Alfred had said to him to Dick and even adding to the fact that the young hero was, well, young. So it was important for Dick to rest and not push himself. Though at this moment, Dick was being a complete hypocrite.

He was pretty sure he caught some bug from a student in school. It was going around and Dick had promised himself he would be extra careful. Though, until Babs had came down with the illness and at the time had no knowledge of it.

It had been a tough few weeks for school. Tests were piling up and Dick had to do retakes because of a few missions he had to take off for. The poor boy had to kick himself into high gear, study his ass off and pull off straight A's while completing his duties as Batman's partner and missions with Young Justice. It was one right after another and he hadn't caught up on his sleep. Throw in the slowly creeping illness he tried to keep away with off the counter medicine, Dick was exhausted. If he could, he would most definitely fall asleep right where he was standing and not give a care in the world. He would deal with Bruce and Alfred when the time came.

Though being the stubborn little hero he was, he couldn't let himself be selfish. At the moment, he had his usual training with the team, supervised by Black Canary. He had been paired off with his best bro' Wally, aka Kid Flash, and typically he would love to show off and make a fool out of Wally just for kicks, but he really wasn't feeling it at the moment and Wally being his best friend, would automatically know something is wrong with Dick if the tiny raven was serious in training.

"BRO!" Wally had snapped his fingers in front the boy. "Dude, Rob, what's up?" the speedster leaned on one leg, tapping his foot quickly and tilted his head to the side while his arms were crossed.

Dick shook his head and grinned. "Just coming up with more ways to kick your butt." The boy back flipped and got into a defensive position. "Ready when you are, dude!" he heard the ginger huff out, eyeing him for a moment before getting himself into position.

"Speed totally owns everything." Wally proclaimed. Carefully walking to the left. This action caused the other to move to their right just as carefully.

"Tell that to the constant nosebleeds you get whenever you try to shift your molecules and phase through objects." Dick snickered.

"Dude!"

"And would you guys just start already?!" Artemis snapped. Her shout had set the two boys off. The boy wonder had flipped in the air just as Wally sped over to him. Artemis saw Robin reach into his belt and saw him pull out a collapsible rod. The boy had quickly landed and did a front flip as Wally came back around and brought his staff down on the speedster's head. Using his feet, he launched himself off the older boy's back and shoved him to the ground. Another flip while in the air and Robin gracefully landed on his feet with a bounce.

 _Robin—Fail. No weapons._

Oops.

"But we all know I still won that round." The raven smirked.

"Dude! Rules! No weapons!" Wally groaned as he cradled his head. He recovered quickly and got into position again. "But that's one win for me." He smiled.

"Doesn't count, I can take you on again without weapons." Robin smirked as he twirled is staff and it collapsed itself in his hand. He quickly placed it back in his belt.

"Ready when you are, boy won—" Wally had started to say, only to realize he was talking to nobody. "Dude, seriously! I hate it when you do that, I only blinked! Give a guy a heads up at least!" Wally twirled around to look for Robin.

"Heads up!" Robin cackled as he planted his feet on Wally's face, and pushed himself off and did a double backflip and landed gracefully on his feet. Wally on the other hand landed gracefully on his back.

 _Kid Flash—Fail._

"Again! And let the timer count us off!" Wally was determined not to lose again.

"Your call, dude." Robin swayed a little bit, but caught himself and got into position.

 _3-2-1—BEGIN_

"Bro, your stealth mode is on."

Wally, having fallen for the trick, looked down at his insignia. Robin used that moment to leap forward and onto Wally's shoulders, grabbing them and yanked him back as Robin landed behind him. This had caused the boy to land flat on his back again.

 _Kid Flash—Fail._

"Aw, man." Wally winced as he felt the ache subside.

"He's going to own you every time so drop it so we can have our turn!" Artemis complained to the redhead. "Megan and I need to work on our hand to hand combat."

"Just one more time!" Wally said as he got up and twirled around and faced Robin, serious this time. Unfortunately, Robin was still on the ground, sitting up and his legs splayed in front of him. "Dude?" He said in slight concern. He didn't know if this was another trick or not.

The boy inched closer, and placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. It made the smaller boy flinch, and before Wally knew it he was flipped over onto his back and a hand was gripping his throat.

 _Kid Flash—Fail._

"Rob, buddy, I like breathing!" Wally flailed as he gripped Robin's hand that was currently squeezing his neck. "Uncle!"

"Robin! That's enough, stand down!" Black Canary shouted the younger boy out of his stupor. He had yanked his hand back as If it had been burnt.

"Dude, sorry 'bout that." The boy rubbed the back of his head. Robin went to stand up from his crouching positon, only to lose balance and topple over, landing right on his butt.

Wally recovered quickly, cradling his neck as he glared over to Robin. "Dude what gives?" he paused for a moment as he saw Robin lose his balance and fall over. What? The boy that could practically do laps on a tightrope lost his balance? Was he tripping right now or did his friend look pale?

Meanwhile with Robin, he was trying hard not to succumb to the exhaustion. His body was craving sleep, it was sick and it needed time to heal itself. He was trying not to breathe too hard, to shiver because it was getting rather cold, to close his eyes and admit defeat to the illness and exhaustion.

"Robin, are you alright?" Kaldur asked the boy. The Atlantean made his way to him and stuck a hand out for the boy to grab.

"Just peachy." Robin rubbed his eyes under his glasses. Due to his carelessness, Kaldur had caught a glimpse of remarkably blue eyes. Though he remained silent of this discovery.

"Rob, dude you looking a bit pale there buddy." Wally draped his arm around his best friend. Wally's eyebrows shot up, only to furrow as he sent a pretty decent glare to the boy wonder. Robin caught sight of this and cut the speedster off before he could say anything.

"I'm fine, besides I got a feeling that we're going to have a mission today." The boy smirked as he saw Batman stand by the door of the training room.

"Team, I got a mission for you." He announced before leaving. The others just looked at the bird before following after the dark knight. Megan and Conner had stayed back for a moment and spoke with Robin.

"Are you sure you're alright? I'm not being nosy, but I can feel that you're tired." Megan asked. Her face was pinched with worry.

"You're starting to sound… _wheezy."_ Conner eyed the boy as he looked at him from head to toe, to head again.

"Aw guys, I'm flattered you're worried, but trust me, I'm alright." Robin flashed them a smile and made his way to the others. Megan sighed while Conner shrugged his shoulders.

"We'll just keep tabs on him, alright?" Conner assured the girl. She smiled and nodded.

As everyone gathered around, along with Black Canary, Batman took the few split seconds to take a glance at the team. Most seemed to be paying attention. Aqualad seemed to look at Robin for a moment before glancing away, and Kid Flash glared at Robin also and snapped his eyes at Batman.

"On an island near Iceland, there had been a few reports on some missing wildlife, and Aquaman had even made a few comments of a very select few of sea creatures coming up missing as well. Most of these animals are on the verge of extinction, while a select few have only a few hundred to a thousand left. Normally this wouldn't be on our radar, but given the fact that there was an undocumented facility recently discovered on video, you are to go in and find out what they are doing. It's a simple recon mission, and be delicate. We can't have any major fatalities to the animals."

"Who's the one that recorded the video?" Artemis asked. Batman pressed a button and a photo of a lady popped up. Caucasian female in her forties probably with red hair, blue eyes, freckles. She looked _awfully_ familiar, though the team couldn't quite put their finger on it.

"Wildlife preservationist, Marie Logan. After her short lived acting days, she eventually moved on and started an animal sanctuary somewhere in Quarac, near the border with Bialya. She somehow caught wind of possible poachers and went ahead with a team to check things out. The team also consist of an intern Karen Beecher, Vivian Swallun, Marcous Dallo, and Kane Orren. As they got onto the island, two of team had turned on them, causing Marie, and Kane to lose their lives. Karen had gone missing, so keep a lookout for her. If there happen to be a chance, rescue her. Be quick, and fast on this. You are to call immediately if any complications arise, am I clear?" they nodded. "Good, you are to leave immediately. I'll send the coordinates."

As everyone left and made their way to the bio ship, Robin stayed behind. He knew the squint that Batman made was a clear "I need to talk to you" squint.

"Do I need to pull you from this mission?" Batman said immediately. Robin shook his head.

"No, besides, they're going to need someone to hack into their systems and I'm sure Wally and the others can't do it themselves."

"You can handle that from here." Robin frowned at this. "You've been stressed lately. And I know my bad habits have been rubbing off on you. You think you got some left in you for this mission?" the boy nodded

"I can handle it." He said with determination.

"Then be careful, and don't be shy to ask for backup. That's what we're here for, Robin." He reminded the boy. Robin nodded. His costume clad ward took off to the others waiting for him. Batman sighed, knowing he was at huge fault at this. His own ridiculous habit and tendencies had managed to rub off onto the boy, and he was sure to never let Alfred know or else he would be in serious trouble.

It was a recon mission. They made a mess sometimes, but they always came out successful and unscathed. No major injuries to tend to, despite bruises, scrapes and a small sprain here or there.

It was just a simple recon mission.

Nothing more.

* * *

 **Any thoughts? Leave your review, i'd love to hear from you guys. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Miss Martian landed the bio ship, hidden in the numerous amounts of the rocky landscape. There was a stream nearby, no doubt leading back into the ocean.

Robin had taken the time to take a short power nap.

"Team, are we all ready?" Aqualad asked as he got up from his seat.

Everyone nodded.

"We need to be extremely quiet. Get in and get out. Robin will hack their system to obtain the information. Communication via the mind link, are we clear?" he glared at Artemis and Wally. "Do. Not. Argue. The faster and more quiet we are, the sooner we can go home with no complications. If we spot anything out of the ordinary and if you happen to spot the missing intern, Karen, explain the situation before diving in." They all nodded. "Robin, will you please pull up the map of the facility?" Aqualad asked.

"Awesome, so at the moment we're here," Robin showed them a map from his holographic computer on his wrist. The map showed them all in one spot with their appropriate insignia. KF with his lightning bolt, Artemis with her arrow, Aqualad with his A, Super boy with the famous S, Robin with his R, and Miss Martian with a red X that was connected to the bottom. There was also an outline of the ship, indicating her bioship. "Pretty sure we all know who is who. Anyways, the red area indicates where we are not to go in, so avoid those areas. Blue dots are the people in the building. The green areas are the places that should be fine, but still be on lookout. Tread carefully in orange. Be extremely quiet in purple. The white area is where I will be for the info." Robin showed them the white area that had two red areas nearby.

Aqualad nodded. "Miss Martian will be with Kid Flash."

"What! He'll just flirt the entire time!" Artemis pointed out.

"The two of them can cover ground on the outside of the facility and observe the labs that are being done outside without being spotted. Artemis, you will be with Superboy. He is close range and you are far range, you can watch each other's back easily. Both of you will observe on the inside. I shall be with Robin."

"There's an obvious problem with the plan. How are we supposed to memorize that map?" KF said.

"Ah, been waiting for someone to point that out." Robin grinned. He reached behind his belt and grabbed something. It looked like a large thick pen with a clear screen attached to it, "These are prototypes that batman have been working on, so today we are testing them out." He handed one to Artemis, and the other one to KF. "KF, the layout on yours is different, but color areas remain the same. Miss M, I'm sure you'll be fine. You'll be in the air, so you'll have the entire view of the facility. Contact KF if you need coordinates." Robin said, sighing in exhaustion. "Everybody got that?" he asked. Everyone simply stared at the boy, taking note of the small act that Robin normally didn't do. "C'mon let's get going, I kinda wanna finish this up soon." He said and sent the holo screen away.

Aqualad nodded. "I agree. Let us go."

* * *

Some time passed as Miss Martian dropped the others off at the designated dropping spot. She had taken the liberty to quietly bring Superboy down so his usual landing style would give them away immediately. She had landed her bio ship hidden in some rock formations for the time being and made her way up into the sky as Kid Flash started zipping around the area. Kid Flash and Robin had taken the time and updated his googles, so the fact that he can zoom in on them and other stuff was darn useful.

" _Nope, nope, nothing suspicious, Oh, he was so not experimenting. Gross. Creepy guy in long pony tail working on suspicious gun. Does this thing have a camera?"_ Wally played with the thing. He eventually found it after much button pressing. " _Sweet, got the guy working on said suspicious gun. Hot babe with platinum blonde braid with him writing on clipboard. Got it, next, next, next, Creepy Guy number two working on what it looks like inhibitor collars."_ Kid Flash went on and on.

 ** _"Wally!"_** Everyone mentally shouted. The speedster winced.

 _"Oops, sorry guys."_ He apologized.

 _"KF, I see some guards coming up your way, be careful!"_ Miss Martian told him.

" _Thanks sugar, hey! How about me and you plus a movie…"_

" _Really? We've been here for about thirty minutes and you hit on her already?"_ Artemis said.

" _We'll excuse me for asking."_

" _No thanks Wally, I appreciate the thought, but it's going to be late by the time we're finished."_

" _I'll take a rain check then."_ He smirked.

* * *

Meanwhile, Artemis and Superboy observed very carefully. They stuck to the large support beams from top, well hidden in the shadows. Both young heroes were positioned on the support beams, Superboy on one beam and Artemis across from him.

" _I feel as if I'm going to break these beams."_ Superboy commented, feeling uneasy walking around. Something from the corner of his eye caught his attention. He tilted his head. He got Artemis' attention and pointed down.

" _Well big guy, I'd lay off those pies if I were you."_ Kid Flash commented.

The archer squinted her eyes. She searched through the device and found a camera and zoomed in on it. Artemis signed to Superboy. **"** _ **A bug?"**_

Superboy shook his head. He signed back to her. _ **"No need to worry then."**_

" _Whoa, wait! It's the girl!"_ her eyes widened. _"It's the missing intern!"_

" _Well that was quick." "That's great!" Kid Flash and Megan said at the same time._

" _What is her status?"_ Aqualad asked.

" _Well for one thing they shrunk her down to the size of a bug."_ Artemis said. _"She's inside some sort of tube."_ Artemis bit her lip.

" _Try not to compromise your positions and strike at the right opportunity."_ Aqualad said.

* * *

On the other side of the facility, Robin and Aqualad ran through the halls discreetly, taking moments to record their findings and snapping pictures. They finally made it to the door that lead into the room they needed to get into. Robin pointed at the door. Aqualad nodded. Robin held up ten fingers, signaling he would be done in ten minutes. Aqualad shook his head and held up five, making Robin smirk.

" _Challenge accepted."_ Robin cackled. He hoped the dizziness won't strike again. They were almost done. Last they needed was a teammate down.

They both walked into the room carefully, not tripping any censors. Robin took his jack and plugged it into the computer. The boy then began hacking and typing away for the information they came for.

" _Guys!"_ Wally shouted. Robin winced.

" _Yell any louder will ya, loudmouth?"_ Artemis griped. " _You almost made Superboy here lose his balance."_

" _This whole facility is experimenting on animals! All I'm seeing out here are new models for inhibitor collars and this huge freaky gun thing that does not look friendly."_

" _I can sense a great amount of pain and sadness. So much pain and confusion."_ Miss Martian said sullenly.

" _It gets worse from the information I'm looking at."_ Robin said, or rather huffed out. His head starting to ache from the conversation they were having. " _Uh-oh."_

" _Robin?"_ Aqualad asked.

" _This place is funded by Cadmus!"_ Robin's eyes widened, not liking where this is going.

" _What?"_ Superboy said.

" _Yeah, we got another problem here."_ Robin said.

" _What's going on?"_ Miss Martian asked, not liking what she'shearing.

" _Apparently they have a secret project they have been working on."_ Aqualad commented.

" _Two to be more precise."_ Robin added.

" _Don't tell me-"_ Kid Flash started before being cut off by Robin.

" _First one is Project Changeling."_ Robin said grimly.

" _We can't just leave knowing Cadmus has two more project going on."_ Artemis said. She glanced down and saw some files on the table scattered about she zoomed in on them _. "I found some files on the table that says Project Wasp."_

" _From what I'm reading, it says that project changeling was deemed unstable, but there's no termination set on the project."_ Robin said.

" _Unstable or not, we aren't leaving anyone behind."_ Superboy said with determination.

" _For them to successfully create two projects in a small amount of time that Marie's team was taken, it seems they've been doing this for a while. Who knows how many others suffered because of these people?"_ Miss Martian said.

" _Artemis, copy the files and destroy that physical copy on the table."_ Robin said. _"I already downloaded everything and wiping their drives clean."_

" _Won't that, you know, give us away?"_ Kid Flash said _. "I thought we were supposed to be covert here."_

" _That's before we found out this is Cadmus."_ Artemis pointed out.

Aqualad elbowed Robin, grabbing his attention. He turned and saw Aqualad press a button. Part of the wall lifted up into the ceiling, revealing a large glass window that displayed what they were doing. Several exotic animals with collars, their face in pain. The room was fairly large, filled with various amounts of animals that one person can possibly think of. Their eyes set on a boy in the middle of the room, strapped to a bed that was angled. Boxer briefs was the only clothing the boy had on. The boy was trembling, sweating profusely.

Oh god...was that-

"Robin, we have company." Aqualad said before getting into a defensive position. He brought a hand to the hilt of one of his water-bearers.

The boy turned around, glaring at the sudden figure that appeared out of nowhere. Camouflage? If this guy had that kind of tech, then that meant trouble for the others. Robin gritted his teeth and continued typing away, downloading the contents and quickly sending a virus to wipe the entire data. He unplugged his jack and hit a few more buttons and sent the information away to Batman. He twirled around, holo screen whizzing away and got into position, his hand on the pocket where it held his batarangs.

If this guy had camo tech, and Robin was unable to detect it, would that mean other potential enemies were in the room as well, watching them the entire time? He's pretty sure the glare he gave showed how vexed he was at the moment with everything. All he wanted was some sleep. He hoped he had enough in him for a fight.

* * *

 **It always confuses me on which name to refer them to during the story, even during Megan's Mind Link. So i decided to go with their hero names during mission and other than that, their real names would be used (excluding Dick). Except during their mind link sometimes.**

 **I thought it be interesting for the team to learn and use different methods of communication in the case of radio silence and they were to split up into teams. Too many people talking all at once would be distracting. You don't know if you are referring to the team or yourself or to your teammate. Idk, can the mind link work that way too?**


	3. Chapter 3

They both turned around to face a rather thick man with a small beard. He wore a long white lab coat that bore various kinds of stains. The obvious ones were dried blood.

"I don't know how you got in here, but you aren't leaving. It's a pity really; you seem like a nice pair of children." He said as he shrugged his shoulders. "Oh well."

"What are you doing to him? To all the living things in this facility!" Aqualad asked.

He chuckled. "Does it not seem obvious to you?" he motioned his hands to the window. "Genetic Mutation. We decided to take the DNA from the animals and put them in other life forms. To try and create hybrid animals. Although in this case right here, we decided to go beyond just one or two. We decided to put all of them into one subject, and what better than a human child we found that hitched a ride on the helicopter Mrs. Logan and her team was on."

"Why?" Robin gritted his teeth.

The man shrugged. "I got tired combining animal DNA to other animal DNA."

"And what about the intern? Why subject innocent people into your twisted projects?" Aqualad demanded the man.

"Ah, little Karen. One of our more…successful tests. I have to say the results had made her a bit…feisty."

"Sounds like you've had more than just those two in your hands," Robin said. "Where are the other ones? The unsuccessful ones."

"Where else? Terminated. No use in keeping failures, it's a waste of space," The man said almost too nonchalant.

" _Robin! Aqualad! Is everything alright?"_ Miss Martian asked. " _I'm sensing that you're in trouble?"_

" _Aqualad and I were compromised,"_ Robin said.

" _WHAT!? Already! I thought the first to be caught was going to be Baywatch!"_ Artemis exclaimed.

" _Hey!"_ Kid flash gaped.

" _I'm pretty sure the intern spotted us,"_ Superboy said.

Artemis looked down and saw a pair of eyes that had hope, finally seeing somebody to come and save her. Those damn eyes. Yep, she ain't leaving her behind.

" _This is more than I anticipated."_ Robin sighed and shook his head.

" _We need to contact the league,"_ Kaldur said.

" _What! No! They'll just think we aren't ready for something like this!"_ Artemis said.

" _I agree with Arty, I can manage it with my speed."_

Superboy scrunched his eyes. " _I agree with Aqualad."_

Everybody had a somewhat shocked face.

" _Just think about it, looking at the map with all the people here, and all the animals, we can't possibly manage to board everyone on the ship. I'm pretty sure Megan's ship has a capacity limit. Besides, I'm sure the league would want to have their hands on the animals and make sure they're good before releasing them back into the wild."_

Robin smirked. He knew Batman would want to double check the animals just in case.

" _We don't really have a better option here, guys,"_ Robin admitted.

"… _Fine."_

" _Whatever, the sooner the better. Canary is rubbing off of you by the way, supey."_

" _I like it,"_ Miss Martian said.

"Don't think you can call for the adults," The man said, breaking Robin and Aqualad from their conversation.

"What makes you say we already haven't?" Robin bluffed.

"This room blocks communication signals. Cell phones, PDA's, nothing can get through."

Great. What Robin really wanted. He tried to call in Batman but all he heard was static.

 _Perfect_.

"Did you forget? It's two on one." Robin grinned.

The man slowly grinned back. "This facility is advanced, or rather the things we make is. I don't know how the information leaked out. The guards in this area wear cloaking devices and this room is always under surveillance."

When he mentioned it, about eight guards came out of nowhere. Outnumbered.

 _Great_.

" _Team, one of you needs to contact the league, NOW. Robin and I are outnumbered and communication signals cannot pass through here."_ Aqualad pressed.

" _I can do it! I'm outside so the signal is better,"_ Kid Flash said.

" _Do you need any backup? Artemis and I can get to you,"_ Superboy offered.

" _No. Focus on rescuing the intern. Robin and I can handle it here."_

Robin flinched when he said that. Yea he could handle it, but just not the Robin right now. The Robin right now was exhausted. The Robin right now wanted to sleep. Thank goodness for poker faces. Or else Alfred would never had let him out of his bed. Though he's pretty sure the poker faces don't work on him.

" _M'gann, keep a look out if there are any reinforcements,"_ Aqualad said.

At that moment, an alarm went off throughout the entire facility. The screeching noise startled the animals, causing an uproar.

" _There goes being covert."_ Kid Flash snorted.

"Enough hiding, they know we're here," Superboy announced as he grabbed Artemis and jumped down.

As they landed, Artemis roundhouse kicked and knock out the scientists near the tiny intern. Superboy took the liberty to punch the guards that were in the room. The Archer dashed forward and grabbed the container that had Karen in it. She tried to pry it open, but failed. She thought about Superboy opening it but the risk of the glass shattering and piercing the said girl was high. She then heard soft thumps from the container. Artemis looked down to see the girl pointing towards the back desk. Artemis walked towards it and looked down again. The girl pointed down to the last drawer. Artemis opened it and saw numerous amounts of keys.

"Um…" Artemis began. She looked down to the girl, only to see her shrugging but her eyes pleading to find the key. "Superboy! Do you think you can buy me some time?"

"Already doing it anyways." He said while fighting off more guards.

"Thanks!"

Artemis bent down and began searching through all the keys, picking up one by one and trying to fit it in. After about the thirtieth key, she finally found it. The container made a buzzing sound, then a click. A portion of the top popped up. Artemis took it and pulled, making a loud _plop_ as it came off.

The girl buzzed out happily and around Artemis.

"It was about time I got outta there! Geez the least they could do was make a bigger container with a T.V. set and some food," She said, putting her hands on her hips. "Thanks so much! I thought nobody was going to find me. I was starting to lose hope there until I spotted you up on the beams." she was so elated to be rescued.

"No problem. I don't have to ask, but what's your name?" she asked.

"Karen Beecher. I'm an intern working for the Logan Animal Sanctuary. I go to Happy Harbor High School, i'm on a special program," She said. Nearby, Superboy flinched.

Oh no.

So she was _that_ Karen Beecher. He had been hoping it was another girl who happen to have the same name. And age. And looks.

Wasn't Batman supposed to double check these things? Superboy was in no way a mask type of person. That was out of the question. He's surprised nobody had recognized him yet actually. He wears the same clothes to school and to missions.

Artemis nodded, thankful she hadn't lost her memory. "Alright, you're going to have to come with us. You think you can stay close while we get out of here with grumpy pants there?" she asked, pointing to Superboy with her thumb.

"I'll just hitch a ride on your head," She said, buzzing her way and tangling her arms in her hair.

"Superboy, c'mon! I got her!" Artemis said as she took out some arrows and knocked the last remaining guards. Artemis looked down at the remaining keys. She grabbed a bag and dumped everything out of it and put the keys in it. She had a feeling they were going to need it soon.

"Let's get outta here then," Superboy murmured. He glanced back at Artemis, who caught his worried expression.

"Superboy?" Karen grinned. "Oh, my boyfriend is gonna flip when he finds out." She eyed Superboy's back. A very familiar back, though she can't quite place her finger on it.

* * *

 **I know they're a covert team and everything, but Conner doesn't wear anything else when going out in public (like high school) and on missions. He doesn't change it up much in the beginning and it kinda stumps me that not anyone recognized him yet. Oh well.**


End file.
